pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InfectedShroom
This is my talk page. no flaming, spamming, etc. Topic :Oh, also, I've heard sometimes that separate wikis with the same content sometimes merge together and combine their information on one site. Have you ever heard of this happening, and do you think the two Mario wikis could possibly do something like that? ::Smashwiki did that *SOB*~Crystal Lucario~ 23:45, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, the SSB wikis and egamia + gaming.wikia merged. I know that there are still two Zelda wikis, both quite large. I don't see the mariowikis merging because one's so much larger - in other cases, it's benefited both wikis. Also, they have lots of things at mariowiki.com that Wikia doesn't support or would have to establish. 11:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::...I don't get it. The main reason to contribute to a Wiki is to increase its functionality; ergo, also that of the community. You're working together with other people, that makes this unavoidable.-- 16:47, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you talking to me or Greenpickle?InfectedShroom :::::I thought the fact that I was refering to the "community" part would make it clear. Yes, this was a message to you. A community is inevitable in such circumstances. If you don't respect others and interact with them accordingly, you're bound to fail.-- ::::Well, I thought I made that clear. I know that a community is inevitable. I love the communities in other places. Nsider, MarioWiki... Techsider, even. I do respect others, as well. I interact with them just as I respect them, in an acquaintance-like relationship, arguing at times, but all in good favor, and for the good of the website and community. ::::I was horribly terrible over at MarioWikia, especially to the sysop, and I deeply regret that. You seem to be hanging on the fact that I do not regret it. Why is that? I am a reasonable person, with morals, believe it or not, and I have felt terrible ever since that day when I vandalized MarioWikia. InfectedShroom This is why I said I would leave... So I wouldn't get embroiled in anything like this... :::No, no, no; I'm not trying to rub that event in. It came out wrong; really wrong now that I think about it again. You said "The people here are too community-oriented. "If it doesn't help the community of wikis, don't do it," is the mindset most people are in. It reminds me a lot of communism, which by no means is a bad system, but is much too internally focused." :::It sounds like you disagree with the fact that people on Wikis are aiming for communities, which isn't what people necessarily want, but get. I guess that's because your message was a bit... unclear. But, you rewrote your page. Maybe I should let it slip our mind.-- 13:59, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::That would be best. ;) My message was unclear to me, as well, in the end. I obviously wasn't thinking when I wrote it. ;) InfectedShroom WHY DID YOU LEAVE MARIO WIKI???!!!! like the heading says why'd you leave? :I haven't seen IS around here in quite a while. Maybe he's just taking a break from wikis in general.